villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Alfred Ashford
Alfred Ashford is the secondary antagonist of Resident Evil Code: Veronica X and the son of Sir Alexander Ashford. He is also one of the minor antagonists in Resident Evil: Darkside Chronicles. Alfred Ashford was also the unintended consequence of Sir Alexander Ashford's experimentation, along with his sister, Alexia Ashford. Publicly, they were his children, and thus grandchildren of Edward Ashford, one of the founders of the Umbrella Corporation. He was voiced by Richard Cansino. History Past In 1971, Alfred was born along with his sister Alexia thanks to an experiment conducted by Alexander, combining his DNA with Veronica the clan's matriarch and a new version of gene controlling human intelligence. Although Alexia developed high intelligence, Alfred was only becoming a low classed genius. The twins lived in their family manor and Alfred only admired Alexia more than the world. At the age of 10, Alfred ran off into a hall that could be opened with three gems of the Ashford family tree in 1981. After taking the gems of his, Alexander's and his sisters, he went into the secret corridor and found out the truth behind his and Alexia's births. The young man went mad and he and his sister injected their father with the T-Veronica virus, mutating him into Nosferatu. Realizing what they had done, Alfred sealed his sister away in cryostasis to feign her death. Over the years that rolled by, Alfred went irreversibly mad and hid away from the world in his house on Rockfort Island. Alfred's Death 17 years later in 1998, his major malfunction began when Umbrella Corporation began an invasion of Rockfort. As Steve Burnside and Claire Redfield were searching his house, Alfred attacked them and offered them a "game" to play. The jig was up when his Alexia guise was blown his the twins' playroom. He still continued to attack the duo, first by sending an experimental tyrant, and redirecting the escape plane to the Umbrella Corporation Antarctic Labs. Despite one last attempt to kill them, Steve gravely wounds the demented Ashford twin. He reunited with his sister in the cryostatic chamber one last time before he drew his dying breath. ''Darkside Chronicles'' In the Darkside Chronicles; Alfred has a much different role. Alfred serves his sister in anyway. But instead of dying right near Alexia's Cryostatic chamber, Alfred gets killed by Alexia, simply because he didn't wake her on time. Trivia *In an early version of the story, his original name was Hilbert Krueger. *Coupled with his residence, the fact that he cross-dresses as a female whom he idolizes could be a reference to Norman Bates, from Alfred Hitchcock's Psycho. *It is hinted that Alfred might have an incestuous relationship with Alexia. *It is odd that each male member of the Ashford family seems to hold the honorary name of "Sir". Rather than a family with constant knighthoods, the Ashford family may be a family of Baronets, which is a title substituted by "Sir" and "Lady", as well as being hereditary (a title that is passed on down a family). *When cross-dressing in Code: Veronica, Alfred simply reuses his sister's model, minus her choker; in Resident Evil: The Darkside Chronicles, Alfred dons a unique model when dressing as his sister, featuring masculine features and the addition of a corset to give his body a feminine look. *He and Oswell E. Spencer are two of the few villains in the videogame series to not die before being injected by a virus of any kind (though the illness that Spencer obtained before his death is unknown). Category:Businessmen Category:Resident Evil Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Deceased Category:Arrogant Category:Siblings Category:Psychopath Category:Obsessed Category:Alternate Reality Villains Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:The Heavy Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Mentally Ill Category:Wealthy Category:Aristocrats Category:Delusional Category:Elitist Category:Enforcer Category:Horror Villains Category:Dissociative Category:Neutral Evil Category:Tragic Category:Extravagant Category:Right-Hand Category:Perverts Category:Cowards Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Necessary Evil Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Betrayed Category:Scapegoat